Precious Vase
by ShinyObsessed
Summary: RufusReno ZackReno  Because Reno is not a precious vase.... or at least Rufus doesn't think so, Zack might beg to differ.


Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy seven…damn it

Comments: Reviewers get a cookie.

_Precious Vase_

Zack was exhausted, frustrated, annoyed, disappointed and he ached. But this was quite a common occurrence as he sparred with General Sephiroth at least three times a week. He was tired of being so weak! Sephiroth always could get through his guard at least ten times but Zack could only hit him three or four. Everyone called him silly because who else could get through Sephiroth's guard? But for Zack it wasn't enough. He couldn't let it drop. So he swallowed his disappointment and went looking for a different kind of stress reliever. Granted he could have picked anyone from the hordes of drooling men and women that managed to somehow look busy near by whenever the General and his right hand man sparred. But because he couldn't stand their stupidity and the fact he didn't like drool he went to the one person who always made him smile whether they knew it or not.

The first place anyone should look for Reno is Tseng's office. That is just how it is. Tseng always knew where his red headed subordinate was. He had the precision of a long time stalker when it came to knowing his whereabouts. Of course Zack was not one of Tseng's favorite people for a multitude of reasons that all happened to be his secretaries' broken hearts and that he periodically TURKnapped Reno for non work related exercise. So after some verbal sparring and death glares that were bounced back at him by Zack's impenetrable cheerfulness Tseng finally admitted that Reno was currently with Rufus. Zack pouted but lightened when he remembered that Rufus was required in a meeting in ten minutes.

"Ok Tseng, I'll just go up with you when you go to pick up Rufey for your meeting." Tseng paused to look at Zack; he noted the tense shoulders and the super cheerful smile that was almost threatening.

"Fine, but he won't be pleased with you mooching off his pet." Zack only snickered.

"You said mooched! And Rufey'll live and deal with it." Zack bounced after Tseng as they left his office and winked at his new secretary, who blushed.

Tseng mentally wondered why walking with Zack meant he had to be bombarded with "conversation" about anything and everything. Finally after the longest elevator ride ever Tseng knocked on Rufus's office door quietly and politely. Rufus opened the door a moment later absolutely immaculate for the meeting.

"Ah, Tseng there yo-"

"Yes, yes here Tseng is for your fantastic date to the meeting!" Rufus blinked at Zack then smirked.

"Hello Zack. What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Rufus was sex in a white suit, luckily or unluckily Zack was in the mood for a redhead.

"It is a pleasure isn't it? I'm here for Reno, but you two have fun in your meeting." He snickered.

"Very well Zack, but I don't think he'll be up for much." and with a smirk he was gone, Tseng his loyal shadow following at his heels. Zack turned to the closed office door and opened it hoping he'd only find an exhausted Reno.

The sight that met Zack was one he never wanted to see again. Reno, vibrant, beautiful, sexy, and friendly Reno, was laying on the floor, hair a tangled feral mess, naked, bruised and trickling blood and other fluids down his thigh. This was a broken Reno and those bitter tears barely being held back belonged nowhere near his bright green eyes dammit! Rufus had been a very bad boy. A few quick steps later had Zack kneeling by his friend and assessing damage.

Reno looked up horrified when he heard the office door open and the quick steps in his direction. Had Rufus come back already? How long had he been sitting there pitying himself when he should have been cleaning up the office? Shit! He was so going to be punished. What he saw almost was worse then Rufus's return. His close friend and almost occasional lover first class SOLDIER Zack Fair was looking at him and Reno was ashamed because he was broken. He had never wanted Zack to see him like this because deep down buried in a sealed box were the feelings for Zack that no one believed the loose Reno to have. Secretly Reno loved Zack and the potential disgust and pity that Reno couldn't bring himself to look for in Zack's eyes could hurt him more then whatever punishment Rufus could think up. Reno winced, Zack would be disappointed in him and he knew it.

Zack pulled him into his arms and held him for a moment. "Damn Rufus." He said and gathered up his hurting friend with an ease that only a first class SOLDIER could pick up another grown man and cradled him (if Reno didn't know better) lovingly. Zack set about gathering his scattered uniform and dressing him. "I have to clean up Zack. Rufu-"Reno started panicky till Zack interrupted him, "He made the mess he'll clean it up." He sounded angry and strode out the door carrying Reno as though he weighed nothing.

Reno was not used to this. He was accustomed to picking up his own pieces and dealing. The way Zack was cradling him as though he was fragile and beautiful dare he say precious was making his heart throb. He felt taken care of and wasn't sure what to think. "I've got you Reno, it's ok." Reno's tense body melted and he finally took comfort in his friend's strong protective arms. Reno decided not to think at all.

Reno's bunk was always messy so Zack took him to his apartment. Still holding Reno close and as though a jostle would shatter him he started a bath. Putting the toilet seat down Zack sat with Reno in his lap waiting for the water to fill the tub and started untangling his long red hair with a gentleness that was surprising because of his great strength. He was extra careful where his hair had been pulled. When it was untangled and the tub full Zack gently put Reno in the water, produced a washcloth from nowhere and gently washed him from the tip of his nose to the tips of his toes. Then he pulled down the hand shower and washed his hair.

Once Zack was done bathing him he dressed his wounds as best he could and plopped him in the bed.

"You sleep now Reno." He said acting a lot like a worried parent.

"You know me Zack I'm fine." Reno pulled on his cheerful, not hurt mask hoping to get away from Zack before he said something he'd regret.

"Yes Reno…I do know you and you are going nowhere. I'm taking care of you." Zack gave him a stern look. "I didn't know he was breaking you. I don't like it. You don't need to be broken to be enjoyed Red." Zack's voice was soft and he sat on the bed petting Reno again.

"Stop! Just stop Zack!" Reno didn't want to voice the confession trying to weasel out of its box and out his mouth.

"No! I care for you, you little idiot! Don't you know who I come to when I have a bad day? Don't you know who makes me smile even when I don't feel like? Don't-" Zack cut himself off and looked away knowing he said too much.

"I'm not a precious vase." Reno said, resigned.

"To me you are." Zack said still looking away and not wanting to see rejection in Reno's eyes. Reno's eyes widened almost comically.

"You mean…"

"Yes! I love you dammit!" Zack made to get up but Reno grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back into the bed.

"You're not getting away Zack. I…I love you too." Now it was Zack's turn to have comically wide eyes. Finally he looked at Reno in the eyes and saw his sincerity. Simultaneously they both smiled and Zack pulled Reno close to cuddle him.

"Sleep Red. We'll talk more later. I've a mission with Sephiroth that will take a few days up in Nibelheim… but I swear we'll talk more after that. Rufus won't bother you for a while."

"K. Damn your mission." Zack chuckled.

"I agree but if that pompous little bastard pops up tell him you're mine." kissing his forehead, cheeks, lips and nose Zack lulled Reno to sleep then held him all night long.

The next morning Zack was gone only leaving a loving note and breakfast for Reno when he woke up wondering if it was a dream. When a few days later the news of the disaster at the Nibel Reactor and the destruction of the town Reno still held out hope that Zack would return but when "confirmation" of his death was brought to light Reno could do nothing but rail at the unfairness of it all and scream at the sky in hopes that Zack would hear Reno call him a liar for breaking his word. Reno was never the same, TURK had always been important but now it was his life, and no one ever treated him with the gentleness that Zack had in that one night. The cold that settled over his heart could not be shattered.


End file.
